The Result of Infidelity
by Queenegypt89
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo have gone their own ways, have started their own families and lived their lives without each other. But they manage to find each other and rekindle what once was. But only at the end do they see the results of their infidelity.
1. It Begins

_Flaming orange hair._

_Stunning brown eyes._

_Tall in stance, broad shoulders._

She was thinking about him again. It never failed. Every year, around this time, she couldn't help but to let her mind linger and wonder about him. About all they had went through together.

She heard something break in the living room.

"Reizo, what are you doing in there?" Rukia rounded the corner to see her four year old son sitting in the middle of the floor with a huge smile on his face.

"Nothing," he said. Rukia saw that to his left was her favorite plant scattered on the floor.

"Reizo, how many times do I have to tell you to not play in here? Now you have to clean this mess up." Reizo ran at the word 'clean'. But Rukia was one step ahead of him and caught him before he could make it to his room and lock the door.

"Good try kid," she said, handing him a broom. "Clean it up before your father gets home. Or else."

With a look worthy of his father, Reizo said, "Or else what?"

"Or else I'm gonna have to do something about it."

Reizo straightened up with the new, familiar voice. "Ahh, Reizo isn't so tough now, isn't he?" Rukia asked.

Renji walks to Rukia and kisses her on the forehead. "No, he just recognizes the real authority of the house," Renji states as he takes off his tie. Rukia elbows him and he laughs.

"Ha. Very funny. It's easy to tell where your son gets it from." Rukia looks down at Reizo, who by now was cleaning up the mess he had made. He was the spitting image of Renji, with that same cocky smirk. His hair was naturally a blood red color, deeper in hue than Renji's, but he held her wide, violet eyes.

"Well I'm about to go wash up. It's been a LONG day at the office." Renji begins taking off his tie and walks off toward the bathroom.

"Okay, well dinner will done soon," Rukia said, turning to look at Reizo's progress. When he was finished she walked with him to the kitchen to dump the trash in the trashcan. She looked down at the counter and saw an orange in the fruit bowl.

_Oh, Carrot Top, I miss you._

_-D-_

_It was almost that time of the year._

Ichigo walked his usual path from work towards home. He still preferred walking after all these years. It reminded him of better times. Things were good now. But they could never be like it was.

_Rukia._

She was something he could never shake out of his memories. Especially now. Especially with it being so close that day.

He was told so many times to forget about her. Orihime was a wonderful wife to him and gave him his precious daughter, Yoi. He ran several successful dojos in the city and even sponsors a few hospitals owned by his father. Life was great.

_Yeah right._

But it was always missing something. Someone. Her.

"Do you always look this gloom when you're walking down the street? No wonder you're so unapproachable," the person finished with a small chuckle.

He knew that voice. It was all too familiar.

He turned around to confirm his thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo shouted. Rukia just stood there with a smile on her face.


	2. Cold Showers

Ichigo jumped out of his skin and back into reality.

_What the hell?_ He thought to himself, panting hard. He looked around the room. Everything was normal. Orihime was sleepy softly beside him. He could hear Yoi's soft exhales through the baby monitor. Everything was fine.

But Ichigo.

He rested his head on his hand and shook it. He was dreaming about her again. The dreams would be so vivid. So real.

_Time to take a cold shower._

Ichigo removed his shirt and he got out the bed and slowly made his way for the bathroom. He set the shower temperature to more of a lukewarm instead of straight cold. Just enough to wake him up without giving him a cold. Just enough to help him try to get Rukia out of his mind.

"Damn," Ichigo muttered to himself.

"Is everything alright Ichi?" The shower curtains pulled back to reveal Orihime, clad in only her night robe.

"I'm fine Hime. Just a little aggravated by these dreams," Ichigo said, placing his hand in his hair.

Orihime removed her robe and joined Ichigo in the shower. "I can tell that you're not necessarily okay. So I'm only here to help you feel a little better. Because I know my Ichigo. And I know my Ichigo doesn't take showers in the middle of the night for just any type of dream." Orihime moves closer to Ichigo and presses her body against his. She stares lovingly into his eyes and pulls his head down for a kiss. They kiss passionately, like two star-crossed lovers and when Ichigo breaks the kiss to look back down at Orihime, he freezes.

Instead of Orihime standing in front him, it was Rukia. She jumps into his arms and kisses him with a force of wanting that it crushed him.

Ichigo shook his head and Orihime was standing back in front of him.

_Damn Rukia._

"I can't do this tonight Hime," Ichigo said turning off the water.

"I understand," Orihime responded. Together they dried off and headed back to bed. Ichigo felt bad for turning his wife away. But…

He had no explanation.

Ichigo pulled Orihime against him and fell asleep with his face buried in her neck. In the back of his mind, he hoped that maybe this would help a little to get Rukia out of his system.

-P-

Isshin Kurosaki knew when something wasn't right with his son. He knew the moment he stepped through his office door that something was amiss. And he had a good idea to what was bothering Ichigo.

"It's about that time of the year again isn't it?" Ichigo looked at Isshin startled.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, sitting down in a chair in front of Isshin's desk.

"How can anyone forget what happened five years ago between you and Rukia? It's almost the anniversary of that fateful night. She's been on your mind, hasn't she?" Isshin asked. He closed his door, locking it. He knew that this was a private conversation that he needed to have. Right now wasn't the time for eavesdroppers.

"Dad, I don't want to have this conversation right now."

"Then why else did you come down here?" Ichigo's mind woke up on that question. Maybe somewhere deep down, he hoped that maybe talking about this with his father would help him to get over it all. Rukia included.

"To say hi maybe?" Ichigo leaned back in the chair as if he owned it.

"Ok then. How is my daughter-in-law? How is my granddaughter?"

"Orihime is doing just fine. And Yoi is great too, she's finally trying to walk now," Ichigo said with a smile.

"I must come by soon to see my precious Yoi. She looks just your mother to me, you know?" Isshin said, taking a picture off his desk which happened to be the latest one he had of Yoi.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Ichigo closed his eyes and thought about his Yoi. His world really changed when he had a daughter. He began to somewhat understand Byakuya's rash decision those odd years ago. Still hated it. But it was understandable.

"I'm sure Rukia thinks of you just as much as you think of her," Isshin said to cheer Ichigo up.

"But I don't want her to just think of me. I want her to be with me." Ichigo gave his father no time to talk. He abruptly stood up and walked out the door. Isshin shook his head.

"I knew it was something along those lines." Isshin stood up from his desk and placed his medical jacket back on. He grabbed a piece of candy and headed out the door to see his next patient.


	3. Not by Choice, But by Force

"Hisana, I don't need this from you right now!" Rukia shouted at her sister. Hisana had decided to pay Rukia a surprise visit with surprising news that was more annoying than anything to her.

"Byakuya is only trying to prevent anything from happening. It's for the best." Hisana was the splitting image of Rukia, only calmer. She didn't like being the messenger any more than Rukia liking what the message was. But Byakuya knew that if he delivered the message himself, Rukia was going to rebel. Hisana was the only one could talk sense to her.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT BYAKUYA THINKS IS BEST! I mean who the hell does he think he is?" Rukia shouted at the top of her lungs. She forgot Reizo was nearby and heard him snickering. She turned around and stared at him. "Go to your room," she said calmly but stern.

"Rukia, please? Renji thinks it maybe for the best as well." Hisana knew this was only going to tick her off more but she had to tell her.

"He talked to Renji? Behind my back? And no one mentioned this to me until now?" Rukia felt betrayed. "Hisana, if you love me, then I believe you should leave."

"But, Rukia—"

"GO!"

Hisana shook her head as she turned to leave. Before she left, she added, "Rukia, all we are trying to do is make sure you don't do something that night that you may regret. Remember, you could lose it all if the worse happens."

Rukia watched as Hisana left her home, her thoughts flying a mile a minute.

_How dare Byakuya pull this stunt? I understand he is the Head of the Clan but still… it's my life. My choice to make. I believe he owes me this after what he has done. Byakuya owes me._

-T-

"So when were you going to tell me about this discussion you and my brother had?" Rukia asked Renji as they ate dinner. Reizo was already fast asleep and Rukia put him to bed early specifically so she could have this private discussion with Renji.

Renji cleared his throat. "Hisana came today?"

"That's beside the point. When were you going to tell me that you thought it might be best that I stayed at the Kuchiki Main House for the next two weeks?" Rukia asked, her focus on her husband versus her food.

"Next week will it make five years, Rukia. You think everyone forgot? I sure as hell didn't. And I know you. I don't want you to go out there and try to do something that you will regret for the rest of your life." Renji wiped his mouth and looked at Rukia, waiting for her response.

"How do you know that I will regret whatever it is I might try to do?" Rukia retorted.

"If you knew like I knew, you would."

Rukia became infuriated.

"Well I don't, Renji. And why does everything think I'm going to try something? I won't go looking for Ichigo if that's what you think. But maybe I should though," Rukia said.

"Rukia, I cannot allow that."

Renji and Rukia both turned their heads to see Byakuya walking towards them with several men flanking him.

"Byakuya, how—"

"Rukia, I've known you far too long to know of your insolence," Byakuya said, cutting Rukia off. "I should have done this from the start but I wanted to give you a chance to come on your own. That's why I sent Hisana. But I cannot allow for you to do anything reckless next week. A lot depends on you staying true to your word. You go back now and a lot will happen as the consequence. So you now have no choice in the matter. You're coming whether you like it or not." The men who came in with Byakuya grabbed Rukia and began to tie her up.

"I'm sorry to be forced to do such a primitive method but it's for the best," Byakuya said as Rukia kicked and struggled with the men to avoid from being tied up. Renji simply finished his food, trying to stay out of it.

"What about Reizo? What about my son?" Rukia asked.

"Don't worry. He will be taken care of," Renji said.

Rukia was defeated. There was no use in fighting no more. She gave up silently. But she still had one more trick up her sleeve.

-O-

Ichigo's cellphone went off.

_Who the hell would be calling now?_ He asked himself. He looked at the time. It was 2:43 in the morning.

It was his dad.

"Dad, do you realize that people like to sleep over here?" Ichigo asked, grouchy as ever.

"I wouldn't call if it wasn't important. I need you to come over. Now," Isshin said. Ichigo sat up and began to scratch his head.

"What the hell for?"

"It's important. It's about Rukia."

With those last three words, Ichigo was more awake than ever.


	4. By Any Means Necessary

Byakuya sat at the foot of the bed, very mellowed. Very calm. He felt remorse. He was so sad for what he had to do. If only he could go back in time and erase what was done. But there was no turning back to the moment the arrangement was made.

_This will not end well._

"Byakuya, there is nothing that can be done. She's here now. I don't like it any more than you do that we had to resort to this, but it had to be done," Hisana said, moving close to her husband. She adored Byakuya. He pulled both her and Rukia from the slums and provided a family for them. Byakuya was not only her lover, but her best friend as well. And Hisana supported him through everything. And as much as it saddens her to do so, she would support him through this as well.

"I know, Hisana. But just as much as you are a wife to me, she is a sister to me as well. None of this is her fault. It's mostly mine. No one should have to be forced into such an arrangement like she was," Byakuya said, very softly.

"What's done is done. The only thing we can do is sit back. We've done our part. The rest is up to her." Hisana kisses Byakuya on the forehead and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Yes, the rest is up to Rukia," Byakuya replied.

-I-

"So you mean to tell me that Byakuya kidnapped his own sister to prevent something from happening next week? This is priceless!" Ichigo shouted. He had made it over to his father's house and when he was informed of what was going on, he was angry.

"Tell me about it. I was a little upset when she called and told me this," Isshin stated. He was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee. Ichigo laughed at it on the inside. Once upon a time ago, his dad had all the energy in the world.

_Guess he burned himself out. Ha!_

"Wait, how did she even know to call you?" Ichigo asked.

"You, see, for the past few years, me and Rukia have been keeping contact with one another. Not on an everyday basis. More like twice a month. She calls to let me know that she is okay but never wanted me to tell you," Isshin informed.

"What? What the hell? Why did you never tell me?" Ichigo sat down and grabbed himself a cup of coffee. It reminded him of those days when Yuzu would start a batch first thing in the morning. "How are Yuzu and Karin, just wanted to throw in there," Ichigo asked while it was on his mind. He hadn't talked to his little sisters in a while and he was wondering how they were doing.

"Karin's soccer career is really beginning to pick up. She said a few pro scouts were eyeing her. And Yuzu finishes up her Residency at the Hospital soon. Then we will have another doctor in the family." Isshin smiled. Deep down, he was proud of his children. But right now, he was trying to get Ichigo on the right track.

"You need to get Rukia, son," Isshin said, changing the subject.

"I can't do that to her. We made a deal, I made a promise to stay away from her." Ichigo could never forget that promise. Of all the things to regret in the world, it would definitely be that promise.

"She wants you to get her."

Ichigo sat up straight. He was completely focused now, if he wasn't before.

"She wants me to get her? Does she realize what she's asking for?" Ichigo was growing anxious. His heart was beating with excitement. It had been years since he ever felt so ready to do something.

"You know Rukia better than any of us. I'm sure she has weighed everything out before making this decision. She realizes that if the worse happens, it could cost her everything. But mostly… the one thing she wants in this world is one more night with you." Ichigo was simply rejuvenated at the mere thought. Even if all he got was to see a glimpse of her face, he would be satisfied.

"Well I guess I'm breaking into the Kuchiki Main House soon then," Ichigo said with a smirk. In his mind, he was ready for a challenge. He was going to get Rukia by any means necessary.

-Y-

"Hmm," Byakuya stated. "This is interesting news. Have your men on full watch for the next few nights. I've just gotten word that Ichigo Kurosaki will attempt to break Rukia out. Which night? They couldn't say."

Toshiro slightly bowed. "As you wish, sir." He exited the room.

Toshiro was in charge of security at the Kuchiki Main House and with knowing that Ichigo planned to come, it gave him a small hope that he could finally repay the favor that he owes him.

"Izuru, tell the men at once that their shifts have been increased from six to ten. Ichigo Kurosaki will have a hard time getting out of the Kuchiki Main House unscathed, let alone with Rukia. Not under my watch," Toshiro informed Izuru. He said nothing but went his own way to carry out his order.

Toshiro looked down at his arm to see part of the scar that was inflicted by Ichigo. He had been waiting a long time for this. Finally, he was one step closer to revenge.


	5. The Escape

**AN:**

**This is for alero1990. You requested for my chapters to be a little longer so from this chapter on out, I'm going to do just that. Thanks for the reviews thus far! **

Ichigo was not a fool. Not by a long shot. Everyone knew that Kuchiki Main House was plagued by security. It was like they had their own private army, which was partly true. Just to come in through the gates with an invitation, you have to go through so many different check points just to make it to the front door. That's not including what they do to you once you get into the house. Ichigo knew he had to be smart about this and assemble the right team to get Rukia. So naturally there was only one person to call.

Chad had been Ichigo's friend for a very long time and if he ever had to rely on anyone, it would be him. During the course of three days, Ichigo and Chad went over countless maps and security documents for the Kuchiki Main House to prepare for the upcoming heist. Ichigo wanted to make sure that he knew every entrance and exit it was to get the job done as swift as possible.

Chad and Ichigo met at Ichigo's father house. It was there that Ichigo learned some unsettling news.

"You know Toshiro Hitsugaya runs the security at the main house, right?" Isshin informed.

"Hmm?" Chad asked.

"Are you serious?" Toshiro was a name Ichigo was not expecting to hear. Long ago, they used to be the best of friends. Until that horrible accident happened. Toshiro never forgave Ichigo even though it was not his fault. Toshiro had to blame someone and unfortunately, it ended up being him.

"Does that hurt our plans?" Chad asked.

"It doesn't hurt it but it sets us back a bit. If anything I know that if Toshiro runs into me, he's gonna want to fight. And I don't have time to fight him tonight," Ichigo informed. But deep down, he was hoping it would come down to a fight between him and Toshiro. Maybe it would end the hate that ran through his veins for Ichigo. Or maybe not. Who knew?

"Well the shift change is soon. You boys better be off," Isshin reminded them. Both Ichigo and Chad nodded and left with no words.

Isshin stood in the doorway, smiling. "That's my boy."

-M-

Rukia looked outside her window and stared at the moon. It had been four nights since she had talked to Isshin and she was beginning to doubt whether Ichigo was ever going to come for her.

_I was stupid to ask of this from Ichigo. He has a family. I know he will never just up and leave them for me. Stupid Rukia, so stupid._

The door to Rukia's room opened. Her heart skipped a beat. She thought it was Ichigo.

It was Izuru.

"Good evening, Rukia."

"Izuru."

"Byakuya would like to know if there is anything you need," Izuru stated.

"Yeah. You can tell him that I want to get the fuck out of here and see my son." Rukia was annoyed. She was ready to get out. She was ready to leave. She was tired of being stuck in the room, like some caged bird, with only a window to look out of.

Izuru smirked. "I will be glad to let him know." He left the room, locking the door behind himself. Rukia gave a silent scream. She was completely frustrated.

_Psst…_

Rukia heard a noise. She looked around the room but yet saw nothing.

_Psst…_

Once again she looked around. No one to be found.

"Who's there?" she whispered. Like a ninja, a man dressed in all black jumped through her window and landed softly on his feet.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked. The man removed the mask that had been covering his face to reveal… Ichigo. Rukia screamed on the inside, quietly jumping from side to side.

Ichigo smiled and pulled Rukia to him for a breathtaking kiss. "God, you don't know how long I have been waiting to do that," he whispered. "Are you ready to go?"

Rukia nodded her head. Ichigo handed her a black outfit to change into and a mask to place on her face for last. When she had changed, no words were exchanged as he swung her on his back and began to climb out the window.

-R-

"I think he's gotten far enough. Alert the men. Whatever they do, don't let Ichigo escape. And no one is to touch him. He's all for me," Toshiro declared. He and several other people had been watching Ichigo's every step ever since he leaped the wall to get into the main house.

One of his men ran out the room to deliver the message. Toshiro couldn't help but to smile.

It was show time.

-Z-

Ichigo was running at full speed to make it to the wall to cross it. He was being chased by a few of the security guys at the Kuchiki Main House and he only had to make it a little further.

_THAWT_

Something caught Ichigo from behind and the next thing he knew, he was eating dirt. Before he had a moment to process, he was being snatched up by several men. They drug him to the front of the main house.

"Remove his mask!"

Someone snatched Ichigo's mask off his face. When he could focus, he saw Toshiro standing in front of him with a nice size smirk.

"Toshiro, long time," Ichigo said with a weak smile. That blow from behind really took something out of him.

"Far too long. Remember this?" Toshiro removed his shirt to reveal a hideous scar that extended from the palm of his hand all the way to the base of his neck. Ichigo winced. It pained him to see that scar. It placed him right back to that day when that scar was inflicted.

"How could I forget it?"

"Well today is the day you shall pay for it," Toshiro stated. In his mind, Ichigo rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. But he knew he had to do it. It was the only way he was going to be able to leave in one piece. What kept his mind at peace, though, was knowing that Rukia was safe beyond the walls of the Kuchiki Main House.

Toshiro threw Ichigo a sword. They were both master swordsmen, proficient in the art of Kenjitsu and other fields. The day Toshiro got his scar resulted from a sparring match during training. Toshiro was upset that he lost to Ichigo and tried to sneak him. Forgetting that that day, they were using real blades instead of the practice ones, Ichigo protected himself but ended up slicing up Toshiro's whole arm. But no one was mad at Ichigo for what he did. Not even his Sensei. He protected himself and that's what he had been trained to do. It was Toshiro who got what he had deserved.

Ichigo took the sword. He examined it a bit, strategizing what to he needed to do to make this short, simple, and quick. Rukia was waiting on him.

Toshiro said nothing as he swung his sword down on Ichigo. Instinctively, Ichigo blocked him. For several minutes a sword fight played out. Ichigo decided to give Toshiro a taste of what he wanted before deciding it was time to leave. Then Ichigo round housed kicked Toshiro, catching him off guard which made Toshiro stumble and fall. With that, Ichigo dashed for the wall to look for the hole to escape through.

"Wait! Don't let him escape! I'm not done with you yet, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Toshiro exclaimed, but it was too late.

Ichigo was no coward but there were more important things to him right now. If it meant to run, then by all means he was running. Toshiro's fight would happen one day but not now.

Finding that hole, Ichigo slide through it and ran straight back to his father's house.

-H-

"So she got away." Byakuya shook his head. Hisana stroked his hand that rested on his lap very lovingly.

"When Rukia is determined, nothing can stop her," Hisana said.

"What happens now?" Byakuya asked. He turned to face Hisana. She kissed him gently on the forehead.

"We let the fates decide." Byakuya directs Hisana's face to be even with his and tenderly kisses her lips. He decided at that moment to make love to his wife. Even though they could never have a child together, it didn't mean that they couldn't enjoy the process.

Byakuya laid his wife on the bed and began to take her clothes off, bit by bit, until she lay before him utterly naked. He let his fingers trace down her body while his lips traced a path from her lips to her neck and he sucked at the right spot.

Hisana's moans were mere pants from the way he kissed her. His hand kept travelling further down south on her body until they found that moist little spot and he began to pleasure her. Hisana's moans rose from pants to cries of desire as Byakuya kept pleasuring his wife.

"Bya… please," Hisana said at a whisper. Byakuya removed his clothes at Hisana's request. The moment his body was as bare as hers, they resumed their love making.

Byakuya placed himself inside of Hisana and began to slowly stroke inside of her body. Then his stroke became faster. Hisana cries came in a staccato.

"By-ah-ku-ya!" Hisana managed to call out. He was on a craze. He wasn't going to stop until it was all over.

Hisana's body began to tremble and Byakuya already knew that meant that Hisana's body was riding on that uncontrollable wave of pleasure. Byakuya followed soon after, releasing everything inside of her.

He collapsed beside Hisana and pulled her body close to him, where she fell asleep on his chest. Byakuya kissed her forehead and thank the stars for her. For a few moments, she helped him to forget about everything that was going on.


	6. Lover's Embrace

**AN:**

**I'm going to start revealing what happened that fateful night that separated Ichigo and Rukia and got them where they are now. This is a sad story to tell.**

When Ichigo gave Rukia to Chad, the only thing Chad had to do was safely get Rukia to Isshin's house. Ichigo had known from looking at the security documents and maps of the Kuchiki Main House that there was no easy way in. But when they staked out the wall themselves, they discovered a large hole at the back of the wall. How could anyone manage to overlook it?

Chad delivered Rukia safely, with no problems. As soon as his part was over, he decided to turn in for the night and sent Ichigo his best regards. That just left Isshin with Rukia until Ichigo came in.

"My son sure goes through a lot of trouble for you, you know. I'm not complaining. It's good for a man to go through obstacles to get what he wants. I just hope that you two know what you're doing," Isshin said, handing Rukia a cup of tea. Then they both go to sit at the kitchen table.

"For the past five years, Isshin, I've been dealing with a choice that was never mine to really make. It was really forced on me. I would have never chosen this type of life on my own free will. I would have never wanted to be the next Head of the clan," Rukia explained. She closed her eyes and couldn't help but to remember the pain and anger she felt when the Elders of the clan explained what her new position was to be.

"Ichigo was so devastated. It took him years to overcome it, but even now, he's still not over it. That decision shattered his pride as a man. But because he loved you, he let it go on without a fight. That's true love there. A person who can unselfishly let the love of their life go on and live their life without them… that's true love." Isshin took a sip from his tea. Rukia smiled. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time made its way to her heart.

Just then Ichigo busted through the front door. He was bruised up and panting hard. He looked at Rukia, smiled, and collapsed on the floor. Instinctively, Rukia rushed to his side, looking at Isshin. Isshin got up from the table and immediately closed the door.

"Help me drag him to the couch in the living room," Isshin told Rukia. Ichigo was heavy as dead weight but they managed to drag him to the couch.

"Ichigo, speak to me. Are you alright?" Rukia asked. Ichigo moaned a bit.

"I'm fine. Fought a little with Toshiro like I thought I would. He's still a little angry kid on the inside," Ichigo said, managing to sit up on the couch on his own. His gaze was on Rukia. It felt good to see her in person, instead of his dreams.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia, pulling her close to his chest and he just held her there. It took Rukia off guard because she wasn't expecting it. But eventually her body warmed up to his touch and just sat in his arms.

"I guess I will be leaving you guys to, uh, tend to yourselves. I guess you can sleep in Ichigo's old room. Goodnight," Isshin said as he was leaving. He could tell that they needed their time and was more than happy to give it to them.

"Damn, Rukia, it's been so long," Ichigo whispered. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

-N-

Orihime was cheering her daughter on as she teetered around, trying to manage to successfully walk by herself.

_I wonder where Ichigo is. I know he would want to be here to see this._ Orihime thought to herself. She had not seen Ichigo since the following day and even she knew that the anniversary of Rukia and his separation was drawing close.

She picked up Yoi and walked to her room, where her cellphone was.

She took her cellphone out of her purse and began searching through her numbers. When she found the right one, she called it.

"Hello? Isshin? This is Orihime. Have you seen Ichigo?"

-L-

He loved her. There was no question about it. Of all the women in the world, there was no one who would ever come close to the love he held for Rukia. She slept peacefully on his chest, the moonlight from his window illuminating her beauty.

His heart skipped a beat.

He couldn't help himself from pulling back that loose strand of hair that fell in her face. He couldn't help but keep his arm cradled around her body as if she was fragile. As if she would break in his arms without a moment's notice.

"Stop staring so hard. I'm not a dream," Rukia mumbled. Ichigo smiled.

"Today you're not. Tomorrow you may be. I'm just enjoying it while I can," Ichigo told her. Rukia maneuvered her body so she could look Ichigo in his face.

"I almost thought you weren't coming for me tonight. I was beginning to give up and think it was a silly idea to have ever told your father to tell you anything." Rukia looked away for a moment. She didn't want Ichigo to see the guilt that was in her eyes when she thought about how she doubted him.

"I don't know why you thought that. I've done many things for you Rukia and I always will. Just because we haven't seen nor talked to each other in five years doesn't mean I would never come to your rescue when you needed it," Ichigo said, stroking the side of Rukia's face.

"But what about Orihime?"

Ichigo had forgotten about her.

"Wow, I've forgotten about my own wife. I've been so busy planning your escape that I haven't thought about her. That really makes me look bad," Ichigo said. Rukia sat up and stared at Ichigo.

"No it doesn't. You can't help how you feel just as much as you can't help who you love. I'm sure Orihime has known that deep down your heart was really still with me."

"Honestly, Rukia, it never left. Ever since I agreed that day to leave you alone so you could stay focused on your duties to become the Head of the Kuchiki Clan, it tore me down, but I never stopped loving you," Ichigo admitted.

At that moment, Rukia removed her clothes. She sat beside Ichigo stark naked and then leaned over to kiss him. At first it was gentle but it wasn't enough. They both wanted more. Rukia positioned her body to straddle over Ichigo's lap and held him close as they continued to kiss harder. More passionately.

"Wait!" Ichigo said, breaking the kiss. "We can't do this. If we take this too far, you could lose it all. I don't want that to happen all because of me."

"Ichigo, Byakuya and the Elders of the Clan can shove that Head title right up their asses. It's not my fault that Hisana cannot have kids. Nor is it my fault that the Elders do not want to call on distant relatives to fill the position. I want my life the way I want it and I have endured it their way for five years too long. I'm willing to lose it all for you," Rukia declared.

Ichigo moved Rukia from off of him and stripped down to nothing. His hardness was sticking out at full attention. Ichigo's stare turned from one of desire to one of pure longing and lust. It burned within him to have her. And tonight he would. He tried to avoid it, tried to make it simply a night of embrace. But screw it all to hell now. He was going to have Rukia.

Without breaking eye contact, Ichigo walks to the edge of the bed and pulls Rukia to him, with her waist on down hanging off the bed. He lifts her legs and spreads them wide. With his thumb, he begins to rub a circular motion over her clit, very slowly. Rukia begins to rock her hips in the motion of his thumb while slightly moaning.

"Ichigo," she whispered. Her juices were beginning to flow and make her lips moist. Wet enough to take her. Ichigo had no time for foreplay. He wanted Rukia now. Foreplay could come later.

He slid himself inside of her and wrapped her legs around his arms, placing her in a position where he could easily tilt her ass and hit her spot with ease. He began stroking it at a medium pace, just fast enough for her to get adjusted to him once again. Once he felt her grinding her hips against his, he began to go faster. He wasted no time pumping himself in and out of her at full force. Rukia's eyes were closed; her mouth was wide open, emitting sharp cries of pleasure. She was trying to keep it quiet but it was hard from the amount of pleasure Ichigo was giving her. Her nails were digging deep into the bed to keep herself somewhat composed but it was hard.

Then, without a moment's notice, Ichigo switched it up. He flipped poor Rukia over until she was on her hands and knees on the bed and began to fuck her in the doggy-style position. Rukia backs her ass up to get more of it in the air so Ichigo could have more of an angle inside of her body.

Taking the cue, Ichigo uses his hands to spread her cheeks and makes sure every inch of his hard was inside of her. He strokes ever so slowly, hitting her spot and he loves it. She begins to tremble with small orgasms.

"Evil," Rukia managed to say in the midst of her trembles.

"Couldn't help it," Ichigo smiled.

When Rukia's mini-orgasm had lapsed, she changed the game. "I have something for that," she said as she switched positions. She had Ichigo to lie on the bed and she sat on his hardness with her ass facing him. She began to ride him. She slowly maneuvered her body more on the head of his hard, because she knew this was where he was the most sensitive at. Ichigo's eyes closed and then instinctively, he grabbed Rukia's hips and slammed her body down over his hard. For the next few minutes, they both continued in this position. The bed began to really squeak underneath them.

"Rukia," Ichigo panted. "I'm about to come. Face me." In one move without breaking the flow, Rukia turned around so she was still riding Ichigo but facing him instead.

Her moans were climaxing.

His thrusts were becoming faster and harder.

She gives off the ultimate tremble while she climaxes and screams.

Those three final thrust came from Ichigo as his seed spilled all the way inside of her.

It was over.

Rukia collapsed on top of Ichigo's chest and drifted off to sleep.

With the last bit of strength Ichigo had, he moved the sheet to cover them and followed Rukia to dreamland as well.


	7. Decisions

Renji had always wanted to be with Rukia, ever since they were kids growing up. She originally came from the same area as he did, struggling right along with his family as well. It was tough but they made it good.

He thought that when Hisana married into the Kuchiki clan, that would be the end of him and Rukia. But he forgot about school. Even though Rukia had the money to attend any other institute, she never forgot where she came from and wanted to still attend her regular school.

Everything was great with Rukia in his life. Until he showed up. And it slowly went downhill from there. The teacher had put Rukia and Ichigo together for one project and their relationship skyrocketed from there. Renji fought it at first. He did his best to make sure that she still spent time with him. But eventually he saw that his fight was useless. No matter how much he tried, Ichigo won every time.

Even now, at this moment, Renji knew that Rukia was with Ichigo. Somewhere, lying in his arms. Happy.

Happy with Ichigo.

When he was assigned the job of becoming Rukia's husband, he thought it was a cruel joke. In fact, he turned the offer down at first. Any other man would've taken the offer quick, fast, and in a hurry. But it wasn't worth it to him. If he was to marry Rukia, he wanted it to be because she loved him and wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her.

But that wasn't the case. He only accepted once he found out that the Elders planned to have him killed if he didn't accept the offer.

He should have died.

Even though Byakuya was the Head, the Elders still had some say. They could influence Byakuya anyway they wanted to get what they wanted.

It wasn't fair.

Renji looked over at his sleeping son. Since that night they took Rukia to stay at the Kuchiki Main House, Reizo had been sleeping in Rukia's spot in the bed.

His son was destined to do a lot of things. It was hard to look at him now and think of how he would be twenty years from that moment. Right now, though, he would forever be his little son.

_Damn the Kuchiki's._

-U-

Ichigo stood with his head directly under the water flow of his shower. It was the early part of the afternoon and he was just waking up. Rukia was still sleep but he was sure that she would soon be waking up.

Memories of the previous night flashbacked in his head. He couldn't help but to smile. To be inside of Rukia like that again, it felt good. Not because that's the natural reaction but because it felt like he belonged there. It just felt right. Then an unsettling thought popped in his mind.

_What about when it's time for her to go again?_

Ichigo pounded his fist against the tiles. He didn't want to think about losing Rukia anymore. He had to do something to keep her close and keep her near.

_What about Orihime?_

Ichigo had to think hard on that one. Even though he loved Rukia with all his heart, Orihime was still his wife and he couldn't just up and leave her with Yoi. That's cruel.

_Well, we have one tough decision to have to make._

The shower curtain flew back.

"Mind if I join?" Rukia asked, standing naked again before Ichigo.

He removed his head from the water. And his hard came back.

Rukia jumped into the shower with Ichigo and jumped into his arms, kissing him again. One arm wrapped around his neck, the other holding onto the shower curtain rod.

Ichigo placed Rukia's back against the tile wall and, with his hands, he held open her lips to slide his hard inside of her. She moaned as every bit of him was forced inside. And they start having sex once again in the shower.

_Ding-dong._

The doorbell rang. Ichigo and Rukia both looked towards the direct of the bathroom door. They knew Isshin wasn't there to answer it since he left for work early this morning. But they kept at it, hoping whoever was at the door would leave after a while.

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong._

This person was relentless. Ichigo and Rukia stopped what they were doing so Ichigo could go open the door.

"Hold this thought," he said as he grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist to answer the door.

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong._

"I'm coming! Will you hold your horses already," Ichigo said as he approached the door. When he got there and opened it, he wished he hadn't.

It was Orihime with Yoi in her hands.

_Damn._ Ichigo thought to himself. And to make it even better…

"Who's at the door, Ichigo?" Rukia called out. She turned the corner with nothing but a towel to cover herself.

_Why the hell did Rukia have to follow me? _Ichigo thought.

When Rukia realized what she had done, it was too late.

Orihime now knew.

-V-

Orihime had tried to call Isshin that night but he never answered his phone. She left a message but he never returned her call so she thought she would pay him a visit at his office. She knew that usually he went on break around noon so she decided to go when she knew he was there. As a surprise. She dressed Yoi and they left.

When Orihime had arrived at the hospital, she was gladly accepted by the staff. They knew who she was so no one hesitated to allow her to go straight into Isshin's office.

"Good afternoon, Isshin," she said, placing Yoi down on the ground and closing the door. Yoi ran straight to Isshin with her arms in the air.

"Pop-pop!" Yoi yelled with a giggle. Isshin grabbed her and picked her up.

"Yoi is walking now? Oh this is great news! I know Ichigo was happy to witness this," Isshin said, lying.

"Well you see that's why I came down here. I was wondering if you have seen Ichigo. He hasn't been home for a couple of nights and I'm worried. I thought maybe you would know something," Orihime stated.

Isshin was a great actor, learned from his wife. But it took everything in him to cover what he knew. He understood that Orihime was Ichigo's wife, but he didn't want to let her know what was going on mainly because he knew that he would ruin's Ichigo's happy moment he was having with Rukia. Tough decision.

"Well, I'm sorry Orihime, I thought he has been home all this time but I haven't spoken with him since that night I asked him to come over. If I knew where he was, I would definitely let you know," Isshin said, playing with Yoi, trying to avoid eye contact with Orihime.

He handed Yoi back to Orihime. Yoi began to cry.

"Aww, pop-pop has to go back to work, my sweet," Isshin said to Yoi. "Sorry to cut this short, but I will have a patient soon. But I will give you a call when I know something."

Orihime and Yoi left Isshin's office. As soon as they were gone, Isshin gave a sigh of relief.

Orihime wasn't done searching for Ichigo though. Something in the back of her mind told her to still go by his house and stay put. She might find all the answers she needs back at the Kurosaki house.

-C-

Orihime stood speechless. She didn't know what to say, think, or do.

"Orihime, let me explain," Ichigo said as he reached out to her. Orihime backed away. She didn't want to be touched by Ichigo.

She was hurt, even though she knew that one day this would happen. But still she hoped it never would. Now she knew.

She looked at Rukia and knew things would always be difficult as long as she was in the picture.

Orihime said nothing as she turned away and began to leave. Ichigo ran after her and turned her to face him. "Orihime…" he trailed off. What could he say? How could he explain it? How could he explain _this_?

"I will see you when you come home, Ichigo. Whenever that may be," Orihime said as she turned away and left. Ichigo let her go this time. There was nothing more to be said. The picture now etched in Orihime's mind was worth more than a thousand words.

Ichigo turned to walk back in the house, especially after realizing that he was standing outside with only a towel on. He closed the door and walked straight to sit on the couch. Rukia followed suit and sat next him.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo. She was the last person I thought would have been at the door," Rukia explained. She felt so guilty.

"It's not entirely your fault. It's mine too. I'm here with you. I haven't been home in a few nights and I never told Orihime anything. I had her sitting and wondering with no explanation. Now I have to figure out a way to make it right," Ichigo said.

"Wait, what? Make it right?" Rukia asked.

"Yes make it right, she's still my wife and if anything I do have something to lose if I mess up with her. My daughter," Ichigo said, looking Rukia in her eyes. "If it had been just me and her, I would leave with no hesitation. But I just can't leave Orihime alone like that with Yoi. It's not right."

Rukia's heart dropped. All this hoping for nothing. She had actually thought for a minute that Ichigo was willing to give everything up for her as well. But she never factored in the love he had for his daughter.

_It was all a waste._

Ichigo tilted Rukia's head up when he noticed tears were forming in her eyes. "Don't you cry. There's a solution to every problem and this is going to be fixed. I have you back in my world now and I'm not letting go without a fight." Rukia's spirits were lifted higher by Ichigo's words. She knew now things were going to be just fine.

-J-

After having a minute to think, Orihime knew that Rukia had to go. There was only one solution to that problem.

After looking countless times through the phone book, she finally found the number she was looking for.

"Hello? May I please speak with Byakuya Kuchiki?" Orihime asked.

"Who is calling?" The person on the other line asked.

"Tell him this is Orihime Kurosaki. And let him know that this is important."

A few seconds later and Byakuya was on the line. "Yes, Orihime?"

"If you're looking for Rukia, I know exactly where she is."


	8. Stealth Force and Secrets

Something wasn't right. Ichigo could feel it deeper than his soul. Something was about to happen and it caused him to stay wide awake.

Rukia was curled in a ball, asleep, beside him. At least he thought so. Unknowingly to Ichigo, Rukia was wide awake as well, feeling the same way as he did.

The time wound down.

_Tick._

Everything was silent.

_Tock._

Then the sound of a slight creak was heard. Ichigo and Rukia both sat up simultaneously at full alarm. It was common knowledge that Isshin had just had the floors remodeled in the house so there was no need to hear any creaks whatsoever.

Someone was here.

Ichigo slowly crept out of the bed and approached his bedroom door. Rukia followed behind him. Slowly, Ichigo grabbed the doorknob. He turned it and opened the door gradually. The moment he had opened it all the way, a foot had been planted in chest and it sent Ichigo flying back. Poor Rukia ended up trapped underneath Ichigo since she was so close behind him. She didn't have a chance to move.

The person who had kicked Ichigo in the chest was covered from head to toe in black and the men with them were as well. Without giving both Rukia and Ichigo time to recover, they make their way to Rukia to get her. When it dawn what was going on in Ichigo's mind, his mind switched gears. He was in protection mode. He knew that they were here for Rukia to take her back to the Kuchiki Main House and by all means, they were not going to do such thing.

The sound of a fight outside of Ichigo's room perked him up even more. He jumped to his feet and began to fight with the men trying to get Rukia.

Rukia had been knocked unconscious from the blow and was unable to defend herself. So Ichigo had to take the job.

"Whoever the hell you guys are, you won't leave here with Rukia, I promise you that," Ichigo declared. The same person who had kicked him laughed. He soon discovered that they were a woman.

"Cute promise kid. But it's not going to work here. I can promise you that," the woman laughed. She tried to kick Ichigo again but he side stepped her and she went crashing into the wall.

"Gotta love small spaces," Ichigo retorted. While she was recollecting herself from the crash, Ichigo went to handle the men who were now gathering Rukia together.

"Son! Catch!" Ichigo turned at the right moment to catch his old training sword from his father. It wasn't a real blade, but it would do the trick. He attacked the men three men trying to sneak Rukia out the window. The first one he caught off guard and simply pushed him off the ledge. The other he tussled with for a small moment before Ichigo tossed him out the window as well. The last one, who was carrying Rukia, he punched in the face and smacked him across the head with his training sword. He collapsed with Rukia in his hand. Ichigo moved Rukia to the side, picked him up, and heaved-ho him out the window to land on his buddies. Just as he was going to pick Rukia up again, the lady in black came back.

She swung her foot around again to try to get Ichigo again but this time he caught her leg. She tried to shake him off, but instead he used her leg to bring her closer to him. She grabbed his head to head butt him but wasn't prepared when he used twice the force to head butt her instead. It did the trick, she was out cold.

"Is that everyone?" Ichigo called out to his dad. Isshin rounded the corner shaking his head.

"One of those bastards got away when he noticed how much damage we were doing on our own," Isshin informed as he rubbed his neck. "One of them got me good at the back of my head."

"I wonder who this tough chick is," Ichigo asked as he removed her masked. A dark-skinned woman with purple hair was revealed.

_Yoruichi?_ Ichigo thought to himself. It was getting deeper than what he thought. Something was missing to this story that he didn't know about and either Rukia hadn't told him or she didn't know either.

But that wasn't important now.

"We got to get out of here before more come, Ichigo. Let's get Rukia and go," Isshin said, leaving the room. Ichigo got the unconscious Rukia and within two shakes, they were gone.

-G-

Rukia came back to reality lying on a cheap motel bed. Ichigo was lying beside her, flipping through channels on the TV.

_What the hell is going on?_ Rukia asked herself, with a major headache forming. She sat up, holding her head and looked around. When her gaze connected to Ichigo, she was ready to ask questions.

"Why are we here? What happened?" Rukia asked.

"We were ambushed by Yoruichi and her crew at my dad's house. Rukia, what more is going on that you haven't told me? Why would Byakuya be sending the Stealth Force for you?" Ichigo turned the TV off and put his full focus on her.

Everything that had happened earlier that night came back at full force. Along with the events from five years ago. She knew Ichigo did not know the whole truth of the situation but never had time to explain it. Now it was time.

She sat back and sighed.

-E-

"_Rukia," Byakuya said as he entered her room. Rukia had just returned from spending the day with Ichigo and was preparing everything to retire for the night._

"_Yes, Byakuya?" Rukia asked, pausing from her routine._

"_The Elders and I wish for your presence immediately. We have some things to discuss with you," Byakuya informed. Rukia knew she had no choice in the matter. She had to see what the Elders of the Kuchiki Clan wanted with her. She just hoped that it was nothing serious._

_She followed Byakuya to the Council Room, where Byakuya and the Elders usually met. All nine members were present along with Ginrei Kuchiki, the Head Elder and Byakuya's biological grandfather._

"_Good evening, Rukia," Ginrei greeted. Rukia respectfully bowed before the members. "Have a seat. We have much to discuss."_

_Byakuya directed her to a chair to sit at and then took his place at his rightful seat._

"_Rukia, as the Head of the Clan, you know it is within my duty to appoint the next Head who will proceed after me," Byakuya started. "But it is common knowledge that Hisana and I cannot produce one naturally."_

"_And the closest Kuchiki relative is far away and unaccustomed to our ways," Ginrei added._

"_So the Elders have discussed the issue and would like for you to be next in line to be Head of the Kuchiki Clan," Byakuya finished. Rukia did not know what to think. She used to live in the streets, struggled for the first ten years of her life with Hisana before she married Byakuya. This was not the life she ever thought she could access to. And at this moment, she did not even know if she wanted to._

"_I thank you for considering me but I believe I would like to decline this offer," Rukia announced. Most the eyes of the Elders grew wide. They were not expecting her to turn them down._

"_But this is for the good of the clan. Without an appointed new Head of Clan, what would we do if something was to happen to Byakuya and he died? We would have to scramble all over to get the next Head. And you are here now," Ginrei stated._

"_Rukia, this is extremely an honor for you. Especially since you are not of blood relations to the Kuchiki's at all. Think of it as a huge favor you will be granting to us," Byakuya pleaded._

_Rukia didn't want this. She wanted to live a carefree life with Ichigo and solve their problems as they came and go. To be Head, she could still be with Ichigo, but then there would be demands she would have to fill. And she didn't want that. Not now._

"_I understand, Byakuya, that this is an honor but I can't accept it. I do not want this type of life. I'm sorry," Rukia said as she removed herself from her seat and headed for the door._

_Byakuya tried to plead more with her. "Rukia, please—"_

"_Rukia Kuchiki, if you take one step out that door, it will be your last," Ginrei's voice boomed over Byakuya's, cutting him off. Rukia's steps faltered. She didn't want to think that Ginrei was serious, but given the Kuchiki's history, she knew it was something that she didn't want to try._

_Rukia turned around and looked directly at Ginrei. "Excuse me?" she asked._

"_I didn't think I would have to be forceful, but I see now that I do. Rukia, denying this position will result in your death. So is no still your final answer?" Ginrei asked. Rukia's heart dropped. She looked over to Byakuya but he could not look back at her. He was supposed to be the Head, he could prevent this. But why would he let this continue?_

_She had no choice in the matter. The only thing she could do was accept the position. She wanted to live on. And she wanted to continue living with Ichigo._

"_So that means that I may marry Ichigo Kurosaki, correct?" Rukia asked. She was so confident that the answer was yes, that she didn't even break a sweat._

"_I'm sorry, Rukia, but you cannot. We already have your future husband lined up for you," Byakuya finally spoke up. Rukia was outraged and it showed in her face, deep in her eyes._

"_Why can I not choose my own husband? If you're forcing me into such a thing, then at least let me have that. At least let me have my Ichigo!" Rukia protested._

"_I'm sorry but it was already determined that you marry this man. The arrangement has been set. There is no turning back," Ginrei announced this time. It was slowly breaking her heart. It was tearing in a million pieces. The love she had worked so hard to obtain now will be lost because of something that was beyond her control. "And if you go back on your word any time between now and… five years from this date, you will lose it all. Your claim to the Kuchiki Clan, your status, your family, and most importantly… your life. That is all. Your presence is no longer needed." _

_A knife was now in Rukia's heart, slowly carving it away. In an instant, her life came crashing down and she had no control over it. There was nothing she could do. She didn't even want to tell Ichigo. She didn't even know how to tell him. But she knew he wasn't going to give up so easily._

_Byakuya escorted Rukia back to her room. "Don't worry about letting Ichigo know anything. It's already being taken care of. Good night, Rukia." Byakuya went his own way once he had led her to her room. Rukia stared at Byakuya as he left, envisioning daggers cutting through his body and killing him._

_He was wrong for allowing it all to happen and never once speaking against it. Byakuya was supposed to be the Head of the clan. He was supposed to have the last say. Unless his last say agreed with the Elders. But what did it matter now. The decree had been passed. Rukia Kuchiki was to be the next Head of the Kuchiki Clan… or die._

**AN:**

**I just have to say, it cut me to write that scene. I would have been just as hurt if I found out that I had to do that. But soon, you will find out that Rukia is merely just a pawn…**


	9. Revealed

"I have to take you back," Ichigo told Rukia. Rukia was confused. Of all the reactions she was expecting from Ichigo, that was the last one.

"What? What do you mean you have to take me back? I did all this to get away from it. From them all. And you're sitting here telling me that I should go back?" Rukia was off the bed, pacing a hole into the floor. She was outraged. She was furious.

"Don't you get it?" Ichigo asked. "If I don't get you back, they will forever hunt us down. And after next week, their man objective will be to kill you. I can't protect you at every moment of the day. It just won't work. Not by myself at least."

Rukia paused. Ichigo brought up a good point. But it still wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Ichigo…" Rukia was lost for words.

"You don't think I don't like it either? But it's the only rational explanation. I never knew that Ginrei said you would die if you break the arrangement off before next week. But never once did you mention that they would do something… after next week," Ichigo said. Rukia sparked up for a moment. Another good point.

"You're right. He only said I had until next week to do something crazy basically to die. But if I leave after next week, I may be able to wiggle my way out of it." Rukia was excited now. In her mind, she was going to leave the Kuchiki clan with her son and make her own way in life. With Ichigo somehow. There was no foundation or guarantees but it didn't matter to her. As long as she could be happy.

"Exactly. If I get you back, safe and sound with no harm done, things will be okay," Ichigo said. Rukia jumped into his arms and kisses Ichigo on the cheek.

-A-

Byakuya was awoken by a knock on his door. He looked at the time. It was four in the morning.

_This better be good._ Byakuya thought to himself as he slid out of bed and placed his robe on. When he opened the door, both Toshiro and Yoruichi were standing there, Yoruichi holding an ice pack to her head.

"It's important," Toshiro stated. Byakuya closed the door behind himself as he followed Toshiro and Yoruichi to the Council Room. When they were inside, he found that Ginrei and a few other Elders were present.

"Yoruichi, what happened to you?" Byakuya asked, his focus on her, holding the ice pack to her forehead.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, that's what happened to me. Didn't know he got so good over the years," she stated.

"At least all you got is head butt instead of a scar that runs the side of your body," Toshiro said bitterly.

"Enough," Ginrei said calmly. "I'm growing impatient with this." Everyone silenced themselves and looked down. "Obviously Rukia will not be turning herself in. She has broken our agreement. Death is the only answer."

Byakuya panicked on the inside, but never revealed it on the out. He couldn't allow Ginrei to have Rukia killed. He would never forgive himself if it happened.

"I'm sorry, grandfather, but I cannot allow it," Byakuya spoke up.

Ginrei was appalled. "Excuse me?" Ginrei never thought Byakuya would ever speak against his wishes.

"We have what we want from her. There's no need in carrying out an execution," Byakuya explained.

"But I said—" Ginrei started to object.

"I am the current Head of the Kuchiki Clan and my word is the final word in every decision that is to be made. I let you force Rukia into this before but it will not happen again. The main objective that was to be obtained has been reached. As far as I am concerned, Rukia is free to live the life that she wants now," Byakuya announced. It was only in this matter that Byakuya never truly had the final word. He understood why this was so important to his grandfather for Rukia to stay true to the arrangement that was made five years ago. But it was ridiculous now at this point to force her to do anything.

"On that note, I will turn in for the night. Goodnight." Byakuya left the Council Room, leaving Ginrei and the few Elders with Yoruichi and Toshiro. It was silent for a good moment and when Ginrei believed that Byakuya was nowhere near to be able to overhear what was about to take place, he continued.

"I do not care what my grandson says. A plan was a plan. A deal was a deal. I want Rukia here and I want her killed. Now since you have both managed to fail me, I am giving you a chance to redeem yourselves," Ginrei told them. Toshiro and Yoruichi both nodded in agreement and then they left the Council Room themselves.

What they didn't know was that Renji had been hidden in the room as well.

_Shit, I have to warn Rukia,_ Renji warned to himself. As soon as he could, he left the room and left the Kuchiki Main House. He had been an inside man for too long. Now it was time for Rukia to really know the truth.

-B-

Rukia and Ichigo had been planning a lot. They had to make sure that nothing awry happened when returning her to the Main House. They were sure it could get crazy but they were trying to cover every risk as possible.

Someone knocked on the motel door. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each crazily. Who could possibly know they were here? Even Isshin didn't know.

Ichigo looked through the peephole. "It's Renji," he said.

Rukia looked baffled. "Renji? Let him in."

Ichigo opened the door. He and Renji stared at each other for a moment before he walked through into the room.

"Renji, how did you find me?" Rukia asked. Renji sat down.

"I just went on a hunch. And I can guarantee you that if I could find you, Toshiro and Yoruichi will as well when they come for you. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to say goodbye," Renji said.

"Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye?" Both Rukia and Ichigo were confused.

"I'm leaving. Where I'm going, I'm not sure yet. But I know I'm getting away from here," Renji said.

"Where's Reizo?"

"Hisana has him. He's staying at the Kuchiki Main House for the time being. But Rukia, I also have another reason why I am here. I believe it's time for you to know. Ginrei's been using you. He's been using me as well but he's definitely been using you," Renji informed. Rukia's ear perked up, her focus was now on knowing what Renji was talking about.

"Ginrei?" Ichigo asked.

"Byakuya's grandfather," Rukia responded. "But Renji, how has Ginrei been using me?"

Renji sighed. "They never wanted you to become the next Head. It was Reizo they wanted. They wanted you to mate with me to produce a male Head for them. If I had turned them down, they would have killed me."

"Just like they threatened to kill me," Rukia said, mind zoning out.

"Exactly. Look, Rukia, it's not that I didn't want to be with you. I have loved you since we were kids. But I knew you loved Ichigo more. And I couldn't come in between that. I wanted you to be with me because you wanted to be with me. Not like this. So that's why I'm leaving. You will never love me like you love him and I want you happy. Call it what you want, but it is what it is." Renji walks over and hugs Rukia tightly. "Take care of yourself out there and don't get yourself killed."

Renji walks away but before he does, Ichigo stops him. "Thank you," he says. Renji stays for a moment and walks out the door, closing it behind himself.

The moment Renji was gone, Rukia became hysterical. "WE HAVE TO GET MY SON!" she shouted. "There is no way I am going to let them take my child and put something so great on him. He's only four!"

Rukia ran to Ichigo and grabbed his waist and started crying. He was just as torn as she was.

_This is a complete nightmare._ Ichigo thought to himself.

The focus was now changing. It was a matter of getting Rukia's son to her and getting them as far away as possible from the Kuchiki clan.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia tightly. "Hold it together, Rukia," was all he could say. He felt that to tell her everything was going to be ok would be lying. He was unsure how things were going to turn at the moment. He didn't know if it was going to end well at all. But he did know that whatever was going to happen, he was going to be there regardless.

-C-

"You got her?" Toshiro asked Yoruichi as she walked into his office.

"With the baby too," she confirmed.

"Good. Ginrei should like this. It's only a matter of time before he comes for her once he discovers that she's gone," Toshiro said.

"It doesn't look like he cares too much for her, though. I believe he cares about the daughter more than anything," Yoruichi said to disagree.

"Whatever the case may be, once he discovers that we have them both, Ichigo will be here. I guarantee that." Toshiro grinned evilly. He was thrilled that another showdown between him and Ichigo was going to happen. If the cards fell the right way, it was inevitable.

-P-

"You know, Orihime came to my rescue when you left me," Ichigo said out of the blue. He and Rukia were lying on the bed of the motel room, watching TV.

"Hmm?" Rukia asked.

"She saved my life. You can ask any one. I wasn't the same without you around. I wasn't pathetic or anything, it was just… people said I looked as if I had lost my other half. Which was true. And it seemed as if it only took a second to lose you. When Byakuya had called me telling me that you had been betrothed and that it was best for me to leave you alone so you could focus, it hurt me. I'm not going to lie, I said some nasty things to Byakuya," Ichigo said, which made Rukia laugh a bit. "But I had no choice but to understand. That's why I let it go. Orihime came some time afterwards but I wasn't trying to be with anyone. It was only until two years ago, that my dad told me that I needed to move on. So I gave Orihime a chance. It was nice. She wasn't you, but she was good to me. Helped to heal a big piece of me. But I never forgot you. I couldn't let you go. And every year, around this time, I thought of you the most. Dreamed of you the most. Made the mistake a few times of calling Orihime you. I knew she hated it but I couldn't help it. When you're in love with someone, you're in love with them forever."

Rukia turned over and kissed Ichigo gently on the lips. The gentle kiss turned to a passionate kiss.

The passionate kiss led to clothes being taken off. Ichigo help Rukia to remove her clothes while Rukia helped to remove his. Clothes lay scattered everywhere on the floor.

Ichigo began to kiss a trail down Rukia's body, taking detours at her breasts. Sucking and licking at each nipple until they grew under his touch. Rukia moaned, her hands find their way into Ichigo's hair and faintly pulling it.

Ichigo travelled farther down her body, taking a small stop to lick in Rukia's belly button. Eventually he was face to face with her center and he spreads her vaginal lips to reveal that sensitive little bud in between. Using his tongue, he begins to lick it, first with small pressure. Rukia's grip on his hair began to grow tighter.

Ichigo started sucking and heavily licking at the little bud, as if he was trying to devour it. Rukia's body was shaking, trembling with pleasure. She was riding his mouth, moaning and mumbling his name. He placed two fingers inside of her and found that little button of desire and played with it. Rukia was enjoying the constant wave of pleasure she was feeling until she came along with it, juices flowing all from out her body.

Ichigo continued on, even as Rukia kept trying to push his head away to stop. Eventually he did and moved so he was on top of her.

Staring down at her, he slid himself inside of and made sweet love to Rukia.

His strokes were steady, going at an even rhythm. He kept his gaze on Rukia, watching the faces she made as he was going in and out of her.

She was beautiful to him. He wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world. He wouldn't trade this moment for _anything_ in the world.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said back.

They continued on until they came together and fell asleep together.


	10. Operation: Disaster

Renji waited in the shadows of Byakuya's room for him. Several people came in and out while he waited for Byakuya to enter alone.

And when he did, Renji made his presence known.

"Byakuya, we need to talk," Renji said, which startled Byakuya. Though, he did not show it, on the inside he had been alarmed.

Byakuya turned to face Renji, who had managed to successfully hide himself in a corner the whole time. Out of the years that he had known Renji, he knew he was good for this. He had a big mouth at times, but when it came down to concentrating on camouflaging himself, Renji was the best. "What is it, Renji?" Byakuya asked,

"I'm leaving," Renji announced. Byakuya's face remained emotionless. "I've done my part. I can't sit around much longer. But I came to warn you. Ichigo is bringing Rukia back. She's going to try to get Reizo."

Byakuya's eyes shifted away, as he began to process the information given to him by Renji. Rukia obtaining Reizo would not be a good thing. There were some things he would fight for, and having Reizo would be one of them.

"Where will you be going?" Byakuya asked.

"Right now, I have no idea. I guess wherever the wind takes me." Renji walks to an open window in Byakuya's room that Byakuya never realized was opened. Renji stepped one foot out and paused. "But do me a favor, though. Take care of my son and don't let Ginrei poison his mind too much." Renji made his move out the window.

"WAIT? When will you return?" Byakuya asked. But Renji was gone, no sign of him anywhere.

-O-

A week had gone by. It was the anniversary of that fateful night. For all that time, Rukia and Ichigo had managed to remain hidden and not caught by Toshiro and Yoruichi.

But they knew one thing about tonight.

It was going to be something serious.

For a week they devised how to overcome every possible outcome that could occur while trying to obtain little Reizo from the Kuchiki Main House. There were multiple plans, each one stemming from another. They were as prepared as they could possibly be.

"So everything is in order, right Dad?" Ichigo asked Isshin as he handed some equipment to Chad. Ichigo knew that Isshin and Chad would be very helpful in their plans, that's why he called on them to help in the development of the scheme.

"Everything is going to be fine. We may be a small team but we can pull off a job as big as this," Isshin assured Ichigo.

With that, they started Operation: Get Him Back.

Several minutes later, Rukia was standing in front of the Kuchiki Main House gates. Without having to say a thing, the gates opened and she walked straight in. She walked across the courtyard and up to the front doors, with several men standing nearby holding guns just in case.

The front doors opened and she was met by Hisana. Hisana grabbed onto Rukia in the biggest bear hug she could have possibly formed. "Thank the stars you are alright," she whispered in Rukia's ear. Rukia never responded. Never even hugged back. Her mind was on one thing, and one thing alone.

Reizo.

"Where is Byakuya and Ginrei, I wish to speak with them," she said, speaking to anyone but looking at no one.

Toshiro stepped up and answered her question. "They have heard your request and they await you in the Council Room," Toshiro informed her. Without having to beckon her, they walked the direction towards the Council Room.

"So where's Ichigo?" Toshiro asked as they approached the room.

"Around," Rukia simply said just as they arrived at the door to the Council Room. Toshiro opened the door for Rukia and when she walked in, she found only Byakuya and Ginrei waiting for her at opposite sides of the room.

"Good evening," Rukia says. They both respectfully nod their head in her direction and she sits as well.

"To business," Ginrei starts. "Since you have arrived back in time, you're life shall be spared."

"But for a price," Byakuya states.

"I had a feeling you would say that. But I will not give my son up so easily," Rukia said. Ginrei's eyebrow slightly raised in small shock.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Ginrei asks.

"Because I know what you are doing and regardless… Reizo is my son. And I refuse to give him up for anything in this world. Not mine," Rukia declared.

"Rukia, we need Reizo. And I am willing to negotiate anything with you so that he can become the next head of the Kuchiki Clan," Byakuya told Rukia.

"But I am not," Ginrei said, which earned him the attention of both Rukia and Byakuya. "Yoruichi." Ginrei said and within seconds, Byakuya was surrounded by men of the Stealth Force. For the first time in Rukia's life, she had seen a look of surprise on Byakuya's face.

"Ginrei, what is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked, calmly outraged.

"Grandson, I don't like the way you do things as Head of the Clan. So therefore, I'm usurping my position again as Head of this clan." Ginrei had a smug smile on his face. He felt very proud of himself on the inside. "Yoruichi, escort Byakuya to his room and make sure he doesn't leave."

Rukia was infuriated by the level of betrayal Ginrei had just displayed.

This was not something they had factored into their plans.

Ginrei turned to Rukia after watching Byakuya being taken out the room. "Now to this matter of Reizo. You may take him but only for a price," Ginrei told her.

"Which would be?" Rukia inquired.

"Well I see fitting at best that it should be a life… for a life," said Ginrei. In Rukia's mind, she was getting tired of the threats of being killed to do something.

"Ginrei, it won't work this time. You're not going to scare me into this again. I was young when you first tired this. It will not work again," Rukia said. Ginrei smiled.

"Toshiro!" Ginrei yelled. With a few minutes, Toshiro entered the room, with little Yoi, fast asleep in his arms. Rukia's eyes widened in disbelief.

_He wouldn't,_ Rukia thought to herself.

"You see, I have Orihime and little Yoi in my custody. It would be a shame if your little boyfriend were to find out that his wife and daughter were killed because you were so selfish in your pursuit for your son." Ginrei gave a nasty grin.

And Rukia had no idea what to do.

-Y-

A few blocks down from the Kuchiki Main House, in a van, Ichigo, Isshin, and Chad overheard the whole conversation that had transpired between Rukia and Ginrei. Of them all, it was expected that Ichigo would be the angriest. A fire burned inside of Ichigo so strong, you could feel the heat flowing from his body.

It was safe to say that Ichigo was pissed.

"Now, son, calm down. We have to think this rationally through. We don't need you to go charging in now and end up getting everyone killed," Isshin said in his attempt to calm Ichigo down. But it was hard for Ichigo to think logically after learning what he had.

They had his wife and his daughter and were using that against Rukia. Something had to be done.

-D-

Rukia sat, mortified, afraid to even to make such a decision as this. To continue to disagree would result in the death of Orihime and Yoi. And Rukia knew she would never live with herself if she let that happened. But if she chose them, then that would mean loosing her son forever.

Rukia's cell phone went off. She looked to Ginrei for permission to answer it and he nodded his head in compliance.

"Hello," Rukia asked. It was Ichigo.

"We have another plan. Let them take your son but I promise we will get him soon," Ichigo commanded. She knew he was pissed. She knew he had heard every bit of the conversation and was a million times more upset than she was. But she wanted no blood shed and she didn't want to give Ginrei the satisfaction of killing anyone.

Rukia hung up her phone once she noticed that Ichigo was not on the line. "I can't let you kill innocent people like that Ginrei. Therefore I will respectfully let my son go."

Ginrei smiled. "I love it when things go my way. Since I'm sure now that your boyfriend can hear this conversation, he can meet us in the middle of the courtyard where he can get his wife and daughter. But the deal is that if at any time you try to come for Reizo, Orihime and Yoi will be killed without hesitation. And I will keep my eyes and ears everywhere to make sure it doesn't happen. He has five minutes."

-V-

Ichigo stood in the middle of the courtyard with Chad and Isshin flanking him. He was still upset but as long as everything when smoothly, he would come back to tear the whole Kuchiki Main House apart after he got Orihime and Yoi somewhere as far away as possible.

The front door open and out walked Rukia and Orihime, who was holding the now awakening Yoi, first, with Toshiro, Izuru, and several other men behind.

_Damn,_ Ichigo though. He didn't see Ginrei anywhere and he was the one that Ichigo mainly wanted.

When Rukia and Orihime had met up with Ichigo in the middle, the first thing Ichigo did was grab his daughter and Orihime. "Are you okay?" he asked, ready to hear a negative comment. If she had said even a hair had been removed off her body, it was over for the Kuchiki clan.

"I'm fine. We're fine, Ichigo," Orihime said. Ichigo took possession of his daughter and looked to Rukia. Her face was one of sadness. He knew how bad she wanted her son back, but it would have to wait for another night.

Everyone turned to exit through the front gate.

Toshiro Hitsugaya still held his grudged, though, and once again was upset to have to let Ichigo Kurosaki slip through his fingers.

He reached behind him and pulled out a gun.

He cocks and aims it directly at the back of Ichigo's body

Just as he fires the gun, Orihime hears him and instinctively jumps in the way, pushing Ichigo out of the way.

_BANG!_

_THUD!_

Orihime had been hit. And she now laid sprawled out on the ground.

It had taken a split second. But Orihime had been hit.

Reflexively, Ichigo tossed Rukia his daughter and went to grab Orhime, but it was took late for her.

She was dead.

Killed by a bullet in the heart.

Ichigo didn't have to come close to know.

And that's when Ichigo saw red.

Then black.


	11. Sacrifice for Happiness

**AN:**

**Good tidings to all! Here we are at Chapter Eleven. For those of you who have been keeping up with this story, I thank you very much. But sadly I will be wrapping this bad boy up soon. I have two different concepts for two different stories in the Bleach department in mind and I am ready to get them out for ya'll.**

**But I really want to thank those who have been reading. Seriously. I've been on a three year hiatus and to come back to know that someone has been reading my work is very uplifting and it inspires me to keep at it. I don't care about Reviews as much but they are nice and welcomed. Whether they are bad or good. Its all good to me ;)**

**So here's to the beginning of the end of The Result of Infidelity. Look out soon for the sequel, The Result of Revenge, that will take place about twenty years after this story.**

**Enjoy.**

**SN: That gun scene from the last chapter was used mainly cause I was ready to kill Orihime. Only reason why it got thrown in. Sorry.**

Ichigo Kurosaki had turned into a mad man.

He had dropped to his knees before his dead wife. He didn't even get a moment to say goodbye.

Nothing at all.

His vision became blurred. Everything turned to a reddish hue.

Then it faded to black.

From this moment on, Ichigo would remember nothing.

Ichigo stood up and faced Toshiro Hitsugaya. "You killed her," he said low.

Toshiro smiled. "It was meant for you."

Ichigo yelled a vicious battle cry as he charged for Toshiro. His intentions were to kill him at all costs possible.

He was encountered by a random guard but Ichigo easily took him out, punching him in the face with a jaw-rattling crunch. Ichigo's steps never faltered in the least of bits. Nothing was going to stop him and anyone who tried would die or be seriously wounded in the process.

"Toshiro…"

Toshiro stood his ground. Ichigo came closer.

"TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!" Ichigo yelled and charged once again. Another man jumped in front of him, but this time, Ichigo easily side stepped him.

Toshiro once again pulled his gun back to fire at Ichigo but Ichigo kicks it out of his hand and lands a fierce punch into Toshiro's face, knocking him off balance.

But it was swiftly regained. Toshiro tried to scramble for the gun but Ichigo knew that's where he was going. He beat Toshiro to the gun and stepped on it to keep Toshiro from getting it.

"This is the game we play? Then we shall play it by my rules," Toshiro said with a smile. With no words exchanged, Izuru throws Toshiro a sword. With no hesitation or time for Ichigo, he swings his sword down on Ichigo to slice him. Ichigo dodges him, steadily looking for his father's position.

Ichigo had brought his special sword just in case Toshiro would want to end this in a sword fight.

When his eyes connected with his father, he moved towards him, running as fast as could. Isshin threw Ichigo his sword when he was close enough and he caught it.

It was on now.

Ichigo charged Toshiro again, sword ready to dice anything in his path.

Toshiro blocked it, and for a few seconds they stood with swords crossed.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, tonight you die for what you've done," Ichigo spoke confidently.

"Only in your dreams," Toshiro countered.

Ichigo pushed Toshiro back and swung his blade to catch the side of Toshiro's body. Reflexively Toshiro countered his attack.

Ichigo began to slice then as a mad man, tiring Toshiro out from trying to block every move Ichigo tries to give.

Toshiro was no match for Ichigo with the level of anger he possessed.

Everyone who was over looking the fight could tell that it would be over. And over soon.

But Toshiro's determination picks up.

Once again, their swords cross as Toshiro blocks Ichigo's attack. Since it was the right timing, Toshiro pushes Ichigo again. But before Ichigo could get too far away, Toshiro stabs him with a dagger in his side.

The smile of victory was on Toshiro's face. "And you thought you would kill me," Toshiro said very smugly.

Ichigo bent over, holding his side, and fell to his knees.

"ICHIGO!" Ichigo heard Rukia scream from a distance.

"Now to finish you," Toshiro said, raising his sword. But Ichigo wasn't finished yet.

Suddenly, Ichigo removes the dagger from his side and throws it at Toshiro just as he swung his blade on him. The flying dagger took Toshiro off guard with Toshiro trying to avoid the weapon instead.

During this small window of opportunity, Ichigo takes his blade and thrusts it throw Toshiro's chest.

"I told you you would die tonight, Toshiro Hitsugaya," Ichigo said to the groaning Toshiro. Ichigo removes his blade from Toshiro's chest and watched as he collapses to the ground.

"Any other takers?" Ichigo asks.

No one steps forward.

"Didn't think so," he said, shaking his blade of the blood that had stained it.

_Now to find Ginrei,_ Ichigo thought to himself. He made a move for the inside of the Kuchiki Main House but just as he did, the noise of a flying vehicle was in the air.

It was a helicopter landing on the roof.

_No_, Ichigo thought. Ginrei was trying to make an escape from the roof and more than likely with Reizo.

Without hesitation, Ichigo makes a mad dash to find how to get towards the roof. He followed up mainly through several flights of stairs until he found what he was looking for.

He arrived to the roof just as Ginrei was placing little Reizo in the helicopter.

"Let him go Ginrei!" Ichigo shouted.

Ginrei turned to face Ichigo and smiled. "You're too late, boy!" Ginrei loads himself into the helicopter and the it begins to lift off.

Crazily, Ichigo runs to the helicopter and grabs onto the bottom of it, trying to climb inside. But Ginrei was prepared. He had the pilot shake poor Ichigo off and, luckily for him, Ichigo lands back on the roof with a thud.

All Ichigo could do was watch as the helicopter flew away. Ginrei got away.

-G-

"Damn, Dad! That hurts!" Ichigo screamed as Isshin was dressing his wounds and trying to stitch the wound on his side together.

After the events of the night, they decided to go back to Ichigo's house. Everything was over now. There was no need to hide out any longer.

"You will be fine if you just hold still and let me do my job," Isshin tells Ichigo. Regardless, Ichigo would be in a pissy mood. In one night, everything went wrong. Nothing went right. So he managed to kill Toshiro. But Reizo was still taken away. And to where? That was the biggest question of them all.

When Isshin was finished, he left for the night, leaving Ichigo with Rukia and Yoi. Rukia had went to take a shower and all Ichigo could do was hold his sleeping daughter in his arms and watch her sleep.

_Orihime didn't deserve this_, Ichigo thought to himself. He rubbed his finger across the side of Yoi's face and admired her as she rested.

She had bright orange hair like Ichigo and he couldn't help but to think of how she was like him. She had certain timid qualities about herself that she gathered from Orihime but on a whole, she was like him.

_I promise Orihime that I will make sure our daughter grows up to be as beautiful and strong as you,_ Ichigo mentally declared. He held his daughter close and sat there until Rukia came out the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asks Ichigo.

He shrugs as he moves over for Rukia to get in the bed. "I'm better than I was earlier. But I'm not completely over what all has happened."

"Please don't beat yourself over the head about this, Ichigo. It's not your fault everything happened like it did," Rukia tried to assure him.

"Not my fault? If I had not let my guard down, Orihime would still be alive. I turned my back and did not even think to anticipate Toshiro trying to attack me, especially to stoop so low as to use a gun. That bullet was for me," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo. A bullet knows no name. It was intended for you but look at where it ended. Orihime did something I did not think she would do tonight. She sacrificed herself for you and for your child. Think about it. At the time, you had Yoi in your arms. What if Orihime had not have intercepted that bullet? It would have hit you and could have possibly hit Yoi as well," Rukia explained.

Ichigo had not taken the time to think of it like that. From the moment Ginrei had escaped, all he could see was his mistakes. But he didn't look at Orihime's sacrifice.

"What about Reizo? We have no idea where Ginrei has taken him," Ichigo said.

"As much as this hurts me to say this, I can't pursue my son now. I have no leads on where to find him." Rukia's eyes welled up with tears. She was in pain. Deep pain knowing that there was a possibility that she would never see her son again. But she did have a small bit of joy in it all.

"I'm so sorry, Rukia," Ichigo said, pulling her close to his side with the arm that wasn't holding Yoi.

"It's okay. If I stay optimistic in this, you can say that I have lost a family but gained another one. Now it can be just you and me. Living life, raising Yoi, and handling the troubles of the world that come our way." Ichigo smiled at that.

Through his pain, there was still happiness in it all.

-F-

Ichigo, Rukia, and Isshin all gathered around Orihime's grave site. Isshin held Yoi close in his arms as she constantly tried to touch the incense that was burning on her mother's tombstone.

"Even though in the end I did you wrong, Orihime Kurosaki, you were a great wife to me," Ichigo said.

"At one point in our lives, we had been very close. And I will always cherish those memories. Thank you for taking care of Ichigo while I was gone. Now I shall return the favor," Rukia stated.

"You helped removed my son from the rut he was in all those years and showed him a new happiness. You will never be forgotten Orihime," Isshin said.

Yoi mumbled something in jibberish which earned her a few chuckles from everyone.

As they walked away from Orihime's gravesite together, Rukia thought it would be best to share some news.

"Since we are all here together right now, I thought I would share some great news with everyone," Rukia announced.

"Oh really? What would that be?" Isshin asked.

Rukia stopped walking and opened her purse. She pulled out a picture and handed it to Ichigo.

"Are you serious? Since when?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm only a few days. That's what I went to the doctor for the other day," Rukia told Ichigo as he handed the picture to Isshin. Ichigo grabs Rukia into a big bear hug and twirls her around.

"This is great news!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia giggled and then smiled.

"So I'm getting another grandson or granddaughter! Do you hear that Yoi, you're getting a brother or a sister!" Isshin told Yoi. Yoi cheered right along.

Ichigo couldn't stay upset forever about the situation that surrounded them. He was having another child. Another child with the woman he truly loved. He had to lose one to gain one but it was part of someone's master plan.

"We should go celebrate at my house! How about some ice cream, little one?" Isshin asked Yoi.

"Ice cream!" she shouted back. Everyone laughed as they began to walk off again. For the time being, all was well.

All would be well.

Everything would be fine.

For the time being…


	12. Epilogue

**AN:**

**Okay guys, this is it. It's been a great run and I have had fun telling my story to you all. This was my story to use to test the waters. So once again, thank you for reading and look out for The Results of Revenge very soon. Like "sooner than you think" soon LOL.**

**And now I present to you the final chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

Nine months later…

Feet in the air, Rukia sat in the hospital bed, screaming her lungs off.

"SOMEBODY GET THIS CHILD OUT OF ME!" Rukia screamed with all the power she could muster.

"Push, Rukia, push," Ichigo chanted from the side. "You're doing a great job!"

"GREAT JOB? I'M DOING A FUCKING FANTASTIC JOB YOU IDIOT! LET ME SEE YOU DO THIS!" Ichigo's eyes opened wide as if he had been slapped in the face.

_I didn't have to go through this much verbal abuse when Orihime has Yoi. Damn,_ Ichigo thought to himself. He wouldn't dare mention it out lout. Rukia would have eaten him.

"Rukia, keep pushing. We're seeing the head," the doctor said, encouraging Rukia.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING OVER HERE? JUST SITTING ON MY ASS WHEN MY LEGS IN THE AIR?" Rukia asked.

"Push, Rukia, push. It's almost finished!" Ichigo stated.

Rukia forced her entire concentration on getting her child out of her stomach.

"Oh! The baby is coming! Here's the head!" the doctor shouted. "Come one Rukia, One more big push and it will all be over. I promise."

"IT BETTER!" Rukia shouted. She screamed once more as she gave her last and final push.

A baby's cry was heard. It was here.

"It's a boy," the doctor proclaimed.

"Rukia, it's a boy! We have a son!" Ichigo said, kissing Rukia on her forehead.

"Ugh," Rukia groaned, defeated.

After the baby was cleaned and the umbilical cord clipped, they allowed for Rukia to hold her son.

"What's his name?" a nurse asked.

Rukia looks up at Ichigo, who shrugs. "What do you want to name him?" he asks.

"Rai. How about Rai?"

"Rai. I like it. Rai Kurosaki. Has a nice ring to it," Ichigo said with a smile.

"Rai Kurosaki it is then." The nurse turned to go write the information down somewhere.

"Rukia, he's beautiful," Ichigo said as he reached for him. Rukia hands Rai over to Ichigo and he begins to slightly bounce side to side with the baby in his arms.

"I can't help but to love this new feeling of being a dad all over again," Ichigo said. Rukia slightly smiles as she gradually drifts off to sleep.

All was well on there end.

-V-

Somewhere in an unfamiliar place, Ginrei sat down with the young Reizo for breakfast.

"Good morning son," Ginrei says to Reizo.

"Good morning grandfather," Reizo said back. For the past few months, Ginrei had decided to stay put where they were to avoid Rukia and Ichigo to come looking for them. They would never guess within a million years to look for them where they. And he would like to keep it going like that for a while longer. But he could leave at any moment now, especially since he had learned that Rukia had just given birth to her son.

She was in no rush to find him or Reizo.

"Grandfather, where is my mother?" Reizo asked. It stopped Ginrei in his tracks. In all this time, Reizo had never once asked him for Rukia. He asked everyone else but never Ginrei.

"Lesson one for the day, Reizo. I want you to remember this and remember this well. Your mother never loved you and she abandoned you because you would never fit in her new world. From this point on, your mother is no one of importance," Ginrei told Reizo.

He could see the disappointment in his the poor boys face. But it had to be said and it had to be done.

Now it was time to train his protégé.

**SN:**

**In case you were wondering how the title fits with the story, think of it like this... If a person is not careful, then what can result from infidelity? A baby...**


End file.
